The Galbadian
by SpiritedRinoa
Summary: A stranger comes aboard Balamb Garden with a story of Balamb's past....


**The Galbadian**

By, SpiritedRinoa

Author's notes: the characters of Final Fantasy do not belong to me; they belong to Squaresoft and anyone else who holds a legal copyright to them. 

This story isn't done in chapters, but in 'time-shifts.'  

Please review!!! I love feedback.  If you're going to criticize, please make it constructive, just saying "this sucks" doesn't help me grow as a writer and fix my problems. ~_^

If I get enough positive feedback, maybe I'll write another FF8 fanfic…who knows?

All this said, I hope that you enjoy the story! ^_^

                                    ~***~ SpiritedRinoa ~***~

~***~ Present ~***~

            "Squall wasn't always so cold and distant."

            "Yeah, right…"

            "No, it's true.  He used to be a very open and honest person.  Well, not always.  He used to be just like this, just like he is now, never trusting anyone.  And then he changed."

            "So then, what happened to make him go back to how he was?"

            "It's a terrible story…and you can't really blame him…"

~***~ 2 years ago ~***~

            It was a beautiful night.  Balamb Garden was holding its annual Garden Festival.  Everyone was there, excluding one: Squall Leonhart.  Squall was never much of one for festivities.  He was probably in the training area again, working hard as usual.  Squall didn't socialize much, and then only when he was forced to.  Few people noticed his presence missing, and the few who did didn't care much either way, excepting one pair of eyes watching the door, awaiting his fashionably late entrance.

In his room, Squall reached over to turn a desk lamp on.  He leaned back in his chair and opened his book, _A Tale of Two Cities_.  Whoever thought that a single man could survive for so long through the words he had written onto a page?  Deep down inside, Squall longed for that kind of timelessness, the knowledge that he would be remembered long after his death for doing something great.  A light tapping on the door suddenly interrupted his thoughts as he set the book down, placing a marker between the pages before closing it.  He opened the door and came face to face with a pair of large, bright blue eyes.  "Zander isn't here…he went to the festival," he muttered, annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"I know, I spoke with him.  I didn't come looking for Zander," his visitor flashed him and enchanting smile.  "I came to find out why you weren't at the festival."

"It's not my thing.  Garden Festivals are boring and unimportant.  We're supposed to be training to become seeDs, all this other stuff is just a distraction."

The girl shook her head, her short black hair grazing her shoulders.  "I don't get you sometimes, Squall.  Actually…I don't get you most of the time.  Besides, if you want to take it from the point of view of training to be a seeD…" she thought for a moment.  "As a seeD, one needs to know the skills of a diplomat, and diplomats sometimes have to attend things such as parties and festivals." She smiled triumphantly.  "Think of it as practice…for becoming a diplomatic seeD."

Before Squall was able to say anything, the girl grabbed hold of his arm and tugged him out the door.  She hadn't even given him the opportunity to get a word in edgewise.  And he found himself wondering why it was that she was always able to get the last word in.

Squall was there now.  That was all that mattered at the moment, and she was satisfied, even if he had picked out a spot along the wall to spend the evening thus far.  There were plenty of girls in the garden who found Squall fascinating, but the fact that he was so cold and disagreeable most of the time made him tiresome after a short while, and many of them lost interest.  But not her.  There was something different about him, something that she didn't think that others could see.  

She watched him from over the shoulder of her dancing partner.  He was still leaning against the wall, sipping champagne, same place he'd been since she had brought him.  She excused herself from the dance and approached the side of the room.

"Would you care to dance?"

He took another sip of champagne and just looked at her.  "Why did you bother dragging me here?"

"Because, you should be here.  Would you care to dance?"

"……" Another sip of his champagne and a long glance around the room before he looked back at the girl standing in front of him.  "I don't dance."

"Well you do now," she said, grabbing hold of his hand and leading him to the dance floor.  "And don't try to tell me that you don't know how to because I've seen you in class."

"But…" he sighed, resigning himself to the fact that she wouldn't give up until he danced.

Squall was, in fact, a better dancer than she had believed him to be.  Dancing in his arms, she felt safer and happier than she had ever been, and she had to wonder why that was.

He looked down at her, her head resting against his shoulder as the music slowed.  Her silky hair moved with the rhythm of their steps, and her long crimson gown swayed.  The sight mesmerized him.

"May I cut in?" A rugged-looking young man interrupted, offering his hand for the lady to accept.

Squall sighed.  He should have known that Seifer would show up sooner or later, he always did.  He returned his gaze to his dance partner.  Her eyes darted back and forth between the two young men.  Her reluctance to leave was obvious.  With a soft sigh of resignation and a glance back, she left with Seifer.

But she had wanted to stay in that one moment, dancing with Squall.

"What are you doing with him?  He's nothing but trouble Tessa."  Seifer demanded as he took the lead on the dance floor.

"No business of yours, that's what I was doing," she retorted coolly, looking over Seifer's shoulder to find Squall.  He was back against the wall again.  She could have guessed as much.

These little reminders were good for him.  Squall watched the dance floor as he mused.  He found himself asking why it was that when she showed up, she had this way of making him feel so comfortable with her…and with himself.  He wasn't used to that feeling, and he wasn't so sure that he liked it.  He was always grateful for the little reminders that told him to stop and think before opening up.  Especially when it felt so easy and so right.  

Those were the people you had to watch out for.  The people that could hurt you the most.

Still, a part of him hadn't wanted to let Seifer take over the dance.  He had been starting to enjoy himself just a little.  It was as though Seifer had some sort of radar that always managed to butt in at the wrong moment.  Seifer was Seifer…nothing more, nothing less, and Squall hadn't expected anything different from him.  He picked up a fresh glass of champagne and sipped from it.

Turning his gaze towards those he had just parted company with, he smirked.  She was very different from Seifer.  Because of her ebony hair and tanned skin, she had an almost exotic look.  Seifer on the other hand had a light complexion and blonde hair.  Their personalities were a bit more complex.  They had the same temper and the same pride, but Seifer had a big ego and a pushy nature.  Tessa, on the other hand, was modest and more energetic.  It was hard to picture such extreme opposites as siblings, let alone twins.

Squall watched them.  Tessa frowned.  Seifer was most likely scolding her for being in the company of someone that he didn't approve of.  Of all of the things in his life, the one responsibility that Seifer seemed to ever take seriously was his role as a protective big brother, even if he wasn't really any older than she was.

"…and you know that I'm only-."

"Looking out for me, yes, I know…" Tessa sighed, looking away from him.  "Seif…I can look out for myself."

"I know you can, but…Squall?  Tess…"

"Discussion's over," the beauty in the crimson gown stepped away from her brother and walked away.

"Don't worry, it wasn't so bad."

"Huh?" Squall froze in place and turned to look at the mystery speaker.

"I said it wasn't so bad."  Tessa laughed softly, her head tilted slightly.

"Oh.  I didn't recall asking.  Or pretending to care for that matter."  Squall set down his glass and stood up away from the wall.  "And I think that I'm about ready to call it a night."

"Oh."  There was a long pause as Tessa looked down, as though she were examining her feet, or perhaps the hem of her gown.  "Well, since you were watching so intently, I figured you might like to know that it wasn't so bad…Seif really isn't so harsh on me." She smiled sweetly.  "I hope you enjoyed at least part of your night at the festival.  Good night!" Her voice was musical as she turned abruptly and began back into the crowd.

"Tessa…wa-."  He stopped himself mid-sentence.  She was out of sight, and most likely out of earshot.  The little reminders.

~***~ Present ~***~

            "So love changed him."  It was a statement not a question.

            "Even that night wasn't enough to crack the tough shell that Squall had put up.  It took a whole lot more than that for Squall to open up and change…"

~***~ The Past – one week after the Festival ~***~

            She stood on the railing, holding onto a column for support.  There was something about the view from the walkway leading towards the dorms.  Standing up here gave her a rush.  And it gave her quiet time to sort out her thoughts and emotions.  The orange-red sun on the horizon was just beginning to show itself as Tessa let her mind drift.

            She had known Squall for a long time now.  At least since she had come to Garden, if not before then.  She didn't remember much before Garden.  Some people claimed that her lack of memories was caused by junctioning GFs during her seeD training; she was convinced that it was just an unhappy childhood that she didn't want to remember.  She had always found Squall handsome and intriguing, but she had to wonder at what point her feelings for him had become more than platonic. 

            "You shouldn't be up there."

            The sudden noise startled Tessa, nobody was ever out here this early on a holiday.  She turned quickly and felt her right foot slip on the rail.  She began to fall backwards, but felt a hand grab her wrist firmly and pull her back over.  As she stepped down off the rail, she tripped.  Instinctively, Squall reached out and braced her fall.  She crashed full force into his body.  Tessa blushed, looking up at him.  "I'm really sorry.  You startled me."  She apologized without moving away from him.

            Squall stood her up, turned and began to walk away.  "You shouldn't be up there.  You might not get so lucky next time as to have someone there to catch you if you fall."

            "So I hear that you're going for your SeeD exam early…is it true?"

            "Yeah, so?" He slowly turned around, but made no effort to step any closer to her.

            "You know, Quistis Trepe did that.  Well…she went two years early, and now she's supposed to become an instructor next year!  Can you imagine that?  An instructor only a year older than you?"

            He shrugged.  "That's her business, not mine.  I'm not big on gossip, but it's kind of hard to not know information like that when everyone in Garden talks about it."  He turned around and walked away again, this time without stopping.

            He hadn't ever pictured her to be much of a gossip.  She had seemed above all that.  Squall had known her for a while, and he thought that he knew her pretty well, even though they didn't really talk very much.  She was a pretty upfront person though, what you saw was what you got.  So different from him in that respect, he knew that.

            "She's crazy," he muttered, picturing the sight of her standing up on the railing.  "What was she thinking?!"

            "You're going to do WHAT?"

            "Take the SeeD exam…if you can handle taking it a year early, so can I."

            "Tess…"

            Her lips formed a full pout.  "I'm doing it.  Whether you like it or not, I'm doing it."

            Seifer sighed.  His sister shared too many of his faults.  He knew that his faults would be his downfall one day, but he hoped that they wouldn't be Tessa's as well.  "Alright.  Seeing as how I have…absolutely no say in this…"

            "Seif…what do you have against Squall?"

            "You do realize that the field exam can get dangerous, right?"

            "Yes.  What about you and Squall, why do you dislike him?"

            "And winning over and junctioning GFs…and knowing how to junction magic…and…"

            "I've been paying attention in class and studying.  I know, I know.  But tell me about you and Squall…THAT I don't know."

            "I don't really have time to get into it.  Fujin and Raijin are meeting up with me at the front gate for a trek out into the field," he replied flippantly as he headed out the door.

            "You mean you don't WANT to get into it!" she called after him.

~***~ The Next Day ~***~

She really _is_ crazy.  Squall had heard some of the students talking about it.  Tessa was going for her SeeD exam.  She wasn't anywhere near ready to take that exam; Squall had seen her in action.  She relied too heavily on magic and GFs and she didn't handle her weapons well, a set of butterfly swords that she still lacked skill with.  The exam was in a month.  She was going to have to do some heavy training if she wanted to even survive the SeeD exam, let alone pass it.  

Why does she always feel the need to be on level with Seifer?

"What is this?!  What the hell crossed your mind?"

Tessa watched Squall intently as he threw a piece of paper down onto her desk.  He had barged in without knocking and had begun his spiel immediately.  Quietly, she picked up the fallen paper and examined it for a moment.  "It's the roster for the SeeD exam," she replied coolly.

"I know that!" he roared.  "What the hell is THIS?!" Harshly, he jabbed his finger at the top of the list.  "Tessa Almasy.  What are you thinking???  You're just barely beginning to gain control over your swords."

"But my magic is strong, and I've had a lot of practice with GFs."

"You can't rely solely on those."

"Sorceresses and sorcerers do…" She looked up at him with innocence in her eyes.

Squall drew a sharp breath, unsure about whether it was her words or her eyes that had suddenly left him so short-winded.  "Yeah, maybe so…but SeeDs _don't_.  You'll be evaluated for your ability to wield a weapon just as heavily as you'll be evaluated on your use of magic and GFs."  He sat down with a sigh.  

"Look…" He stood up, feeling a bit awkward about sitting on her bed.  "…I don't see why you feel the need to take the exam early…"

"How about you, Squall?  Why do you need to take it early?" she shot back.

"My reasons aren't important…it's not me that we're discussing…"

"Yes they are.  You want to take it now because you want to become a seeD and get out into the field, right?  Well that's why I'm doing it too…" 

"Are you sure that it's not because Seifer's taking it early?"

She nodded slightly.  "Positive."  

He looked at her skeptically.  "I don't believe you."  Sighing, he grabbed a hold of her arm.  "Come on…"

"Where are we going?"

"Out into the field if you don't want to get yourself killed on our field exam.  You have about three weeks to learn how to use your butterfly swords."

~***~ Three hours later ~***~

"Squall, can we _please_ take a moment to rest…" Tessa flopped down.  She looked up at him.  "I can't practice non-stop, it's just tiring me out," she flashed him one of her trademark smiles.  He walked over to a tree and leaned back against it.  Picking up his gunblade, he examined it closely.

"Why are you doing this?" Tessa asked, straightening out her jacket.

"Because I'm checking it for damage."

"Not that…why'd you bring me out here and bother to take it upon yourself to train me?"

He didn't look up from his gunblade.  "Because I knew that Seifer wouldn't do it, and I knew that if you didn't train you would probably end up getting yourself killed."

Tessa pouted.  "Thanks for having so much faith in me.  Why do you care so much about what happens to me anyway?"

"Never said that I did."  Finally, he looked up from his weapon, only to meet with her large blue eyes.  "Garden needs as many SeeDs as it can get.  If you went and did something stupid, not only would you get yourself killed, but Garden would be short another potential SeeD."  But were those really the only reasons? A voice inside his head wondered.  He drove that thought into the back of his mind, telling himself that no good ever came of sentimental thoughts; it only made a person vulnerable.

"Oh," she replied.  She shifted her gaze to the ground and crossing her arms over her chest.  "I don't believe you."

"I don't care whether you believe me or not.  The fact of the matter is that I know how to handle weapons, particularly anything bladed…whereas you…don't."  He looked annoyed.  "And if you feel the need to question my motives, forget it.  I really don't need to be out here helping you when I could be training myself and preparing for my journey to the cavern of thunder."  He stood up and began walking back towards Balamb Garden.

"Squall, please…I'm sorry!" she said, grabbing him by the arm.  He gave her a cold look and she quickly released him.  "You're right, you know…"

"It doesn't take a genius to see that you can't handle that sword."

"Not about that…" she looked out towards the ocean as she reached up to brush some stray wisps of hair away from her face.  "I know that I'm probably not anywhere near ready to take the SeeD exam…but I still want to do it…" Her voice drifted off in thought.

"…because you can't stand the thought of Seifer being better than you at something?"

She drew closer to Squall.  "No.  It's not even that…I've got the same competitive, need-to-be-the-best attitude that he does a lot of the time…but it's not that.  Maybe that's what first got me thinking about taking the exam this year, but…" her voice was barely a whisper, her face only inches from his.  "…haven't you ever just wanted to change the world?"

Her response had caught him somewhat off-guard.  She had always been full of surprises, doing and saying things that he never would have expected from her.  She was always so quiet…he hadn't ever thought that she would be one to think that her actions could change the world.  Had he ever wanted to?  No, he didn't suppose that he had ever really given much thought to the world in its entirety.  He was only concerned with the here and now.  He shoved his hands into his pockets.  "No, actually.  Individuals can't change the world.  And I certainly don't care to try to take on that job."

"I mean…why do we have to fight? Why can't countries and people just get along?  Why can't people try to…"

"Because people are selfish.  World peace will never be achieved," he laughed.  "You're a hypocrite."

"Because I'm becoming a SeeD you mean?  Because SeeDs are supposed to be mercenary forces?"  Squall gave her a slight nod.  Tessa looked away.  "I suppose that that's all that you WOULD see…it's more than that.  I want to change the world, and until I can change the world, I want to help as many innocent people as I can."

"You're naïve…" he replied, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer.  "In the real world, we're sold to the highest bidders."

"That's not tr-."

"It is.  At least in most cases.  It all comes down to money and politics."  He tossed her wrist away and started back toward the Garden.  Tessa quietly took up her swords and followed behind.

On the walk back, Squall had to wonder what it was about Tessa that seemed to intrigue him so much.  She was so quiet…so intelligent…and more full of life than anyone else he had ever met.  

Why did he always have to be so cold?  Tessa stared at the back of his head as she followed him back.  She knew that there was more to him than what he let others see, why was he so afraid to let anyone in?

"Tomorrow I'll take you to the training center.  You seem to have a better idea of what you're doing, and your magic and your ability to summon GFs is strong, so if need be, you can fall back on that, if you really need to."

Tessa looked up at him.  Getting up on her toes, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  "Thanks, Squall.  For helping someone who is beyond hope."  And with a quick smile, she turned and walked away.

~***~ Present ~***~

            "All that night, Tessa lay awake, thinking about Squall.  She spent the night tossing and turning, finally accepting that he didn't feel the same way about her that she felt about him…"

            "But he did, right?  I mean, he had to have fallen for her…isn't that the point of the story?"

            "Hush.  Do you want me to tell you the story, or do you want to tell it to me?  There's a lot more to it than that."

            "I'm sorry.  I really do want to hear this story.  Squall doesn't talk about his past much.  In fact, he doesn't talk about it at all…"

            "Alright then.  Let me tell the story, and I'll try my best to tell it…"

~***~ The Past, a week after Tessa's first training ~***~

            "I'm ready to fight a T-rexuaur…"

            The sudden unexpected voice made Squall jump.  "What the hell?!  Do you think you could KNOCK next time?"  She had _no_ right to just walk into _his_ dorm like that.  

            "Sorry," she looked down at her feet uncomfortably.  "I ran into Zander on his way out and he said it would be okay for me to just come in."

            "It's still rude.  And you're no where near ready to take on a T-rexuaur…"

            "But I've gotten so much better…" She had improved tremendously; Squall couldn't deny that much.  "I can handle it.  And if my swordsmanship isn't good enough, I have my magic and my GF to back me up…I'm going either way, with or without you."

            "Well then, go find Seifer and have him take you.  You're not ready fight one yet, and I'm not bringing you until I think you are."

            "Seif already refused.  He won't help me train for the seeD exam at all.  He won't help because he disapproves of the fact that I'm doing it to begin with.  That's okay," she said, flipping her hair off from her shoulder and turning around.  It hadn't been a complete lie; Seifer did disapprove, even though he knew nothing of her plan to take on a T-rexuaur.  "I can go alone."  Squall looked her up and down.  He had to admit, she was brave, particularly for someone who knew that she wasn't very strong.  He grabbed her wrist as she moved to leave.

            "Wait…I'll go with you…" he sighed, telling himself that he was going to regret accompanying her.

            "You don't have to…" he was surprised by the annoyance in her voice.

            "Well, you can't handle that thing alone, and you're going to do it regardless of what I say."

            Tessa nodded.  "You're right, I will.  Fine, let's go."

            "Summon…Serene!" Tessa's energy was getting low, Squall could see that, but this T-Rexuaur was pretty strong and fast, even for him.  They weren't getting an opportunity to run away from the battle.  Their only option was to fight it.  

            Tessa's GF flew down from the heavens.  It was an elegant half woman – half bird creature, with the ability to cast sleep as it did damage.  Serene spread her wings as she landed gently on her feet.  Raising her arms up to the sky, a blue ball of energy formed in her hands and exploded as she used her attack: Bird Song.  The T-Rexuaur was asleep.  Tessa, weakened, dropped down to her knees.

            Lunging forward with her butterfly swords, Tessa attacked the sleeping beast.  She wanted to prove to Squall that she could do it, that she had finally mastered her weapons.  She did some damage, but not enough.  The attack woke the creature up.  Tessa jumped backwards in an effort to take the defensive, but the T-Rexuaur moved too quickly.  

            "Tess!!!" Squall turned around, shouting a warning for her to move.  But it was too late.  Swinging his mighty tail, the T-Rexuaur knocked Tessa into the air.  She landed with a hard thud and had to fight to stay conscious.

            Squall cast sleep on the beast but missed.  Casting firaga, he created a blast of heat that knocked the T-Rexuaur backwards but still didn't kill him.  It counter-attacked, scratching Squall's leg up badly.  He threw a quick look backwards at Tessa, who lay face down in the midst of some bushes.  He shook his head.  How was it that she always seemed to cause trouble just about anywhere she went?  He wondered as he dodged the T-Rexuaur.  Moving forward quickly, Squall finished off the beast with his gunblade.  Then, looking around for any more monsters, he knelt down next to Tessa.

            "Tess…"

            Tessa's eyes slowly focused on Squall's face.  "I'm…sorry…"  

            "I told you that this was a bad idea.  I should just leave you here…"

            "Go ahead.  I'm fine.  I can get out of here myself."  She stood up.  She hadn't taken even a few steps when Squall saw her lose her balance as he moved to catch her.

            "I can't leave you out here like this.  Seifer annoys me enough as it is.  I leave you out here and he'll never give me any peace…"  He lifted Tessa up into his arms.  "I'm taking you to see Dr. Kadowaki."  

            "I'm…sorry…" she whispered, burying her face against Squall's chest, too exhausted to argue with him anymore.  The pain she was in overwhelmed even _her_ pride.

~***~ Present ~***~

            "He wasn't really going to just leave her there, was he?"

            "I seriously doubt Squall would have left anybody in there with the T-rexuaurs."

            "Tessa couldn't have been hurt too badly though…I've had run ins with them and Tessa sounds like she's pretty tough."

            "Yes…well I suppose that she's tough, but she always had a weak spot…"

            "What was it?"

~***~ Past, Balamb Garden Infirmary ~***~   

            Squall.  Tessa's eyes slowly fluttered open.  Somewhere between the training center and the infirmary she had passed out.  However long she had been out for, Squall was still there.  

            "She's awake Dr. Kadowaki."

            "Oh, good.  Tessa?"

            "Yes, ma'am?" Tessa slowly sat up with Squall's help.

            "You're pretty lucky.  You only scraped yourself up a bit.  You don't seem to be wounded too badly, but a T-rexuaur is nothing to take lightly.  I'd like to keep an eye on you here overnight."

            Tessa shook her head slowly.  "I'm fine, doctor.  I don't need to, or want to, stay here tonight."  She lowered her head.  "I'm going to hear enough about this from my brother as it is without having to stay in the infirmary all night with a concussion or something.  Please let me go back to my room."  

            "I'm sorry, Tessa, but you will just have to hear about it from your brother."  Dr. Kadowaki sighed and shook her head.  "You kids these days…seem to think that you're all invincible, the bunch of you…"

            "What if I kept an eye on her tonight?" Tessa and the doctor both stared at Squall in surprise.  "Would she be able to go back to her room if someone stayed to keep an eye on her?"

            The doctor looked reluctant to respond as the pondered the thought for a moment.  "Well, I suppose that if there was someone who could call me if there was a problem…"

            "It's alright…I can stay here for a night," Tessa piped up suddenly, sounding more than willing.  What was with the sudden change of heart?  Squall had to wonder.  "You don't need to worry about me Squall.  I'm not your responsibility."  Oh, that was it.  She was staking out her independence…and pushing him away again.  The little reminders.  Don't get too involved, leave now, a voice told him.

            "Alright, if you're sure," Squall said, turning towards the door.  Why did he want to stay?  Why had he stayed as long as he had?  Tessa wondered just how long they had been there, in the infirmary.  Why hadn't he left when she was still unconscious?

            "Wait…"  Squall stopped and turned around expectantly.  "Are you sure that you don't mind keeping me company?"

            "I never said that I DIDN'T mind…I said that I would do it."  Tessa stared at him, amazed at his callous attitude.  Why should she have expected anything different from Squall?  He had been like that as long as she could remember.

            She looked up at Dr. Kadowaki, who was still waiting for a decision to be made.  Tessa quickly thought about which she would rather deal with: Squall's company for the night, or an even worse talking to from Seifer than she was already going to get for fighting the T-rexuaur in the first place.  Sighing, she relented, slowly shaking her head.  "Better you than my brother, I suppose.  He's going to have a fit as it is when he finds out what happened, nevermind how he'll react if he finds out that I was hurt."

            Dr. Kadowaki stepped aside with Squall.  She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke quietly.  Tessa had to strain to hear the conversation.  "Very well.  Squall, please call me if she has any problems tonight.  Blurred vision…anything.  She took a hard hit, and I'd have preferred to keep her here, but she's stubborn and I trust your good judgment…although I must admit that I was rather surprised that you volunteered to sit up with her.

            Squall shrugged.  He never dropped that constant air of indifference that he forever wore.  "Yeah, whatever…" He looked down at Tessa.  He wished that he had been able to get her out of the way before she had been injured.  She did look as though she were in pain, though he knew that she was trying her hardest to hide it.  "Are you about ready?" 

            With the support of Squall's arm, Tessa slowly stood up.  "I'm more than ready."  She turned to the doctor.  "Thank you for your concern and help, Dr. Kadowaki, but I'm okay." She forced a smile and suppressed the tears that wanted to fall.  Her head was throbbing.  But she hated medical facilities; they had always made her nervous.  

            "Tessa…one more thing…" Dr. Kadowaki began before Tessa and Squall turned to leave.  "I want you to take it easy for the next few days.  No training.  Just rest and attend your classes.  Don't do anything too strenuous."  Tessa nodded and she left the infirmary, still holding onto Squall for support.

~***~ Present ~***~

            A faculty member of Garden entered the room.  "Miss?  Are you the one who has been inquiring about the Headmaster?"

            "You'll have to excuse me for a little while.  I've been trying to find the Headmaster for a few hours now, and it's rather important…"

            "But…you'll be back to finish the story, won't you?  I have so many questions about Tessa…and Squall…"

            "Of course.  I hate telling a story only halfway.  I'll be back to finish it." She smiled and turned to follow the faculty member to Cid's office.

            "Miss, I apologize for the misunderstanding, Headmaster Cid isn't currently in Balamb Garden, he is on the Centra Continent with his wife.  He left all matters concerning Garden and its students in the hands of the current SeeD captain."

            "Oh, I see," she responded, a look of disappointment crossing her face.  "I was hoping to request a favor from him."

            "The Captain is rather busy right now…" the faculty member hesitated.

            "I'm sure that he is, but it is of great importance.  Would you tell him that a Galbadian student is here and that she is requesting that she be taken as close to Esthar as the Garden will permit?  Please tell him that it is very important that I arrive in Esthar…"

            "I will tell him, but we are still recovering from a recent attack, so he may have his hands too full to see to it that you are delivered there."

            "I understand, sir.  However, if he refuses, tell him that I have requested his company and to please call for me, so that I may try to explain my reasons.  My safe arrival in Esthar is important for more than my own well-being."

            "As I said, I will see to it that he receives your message.  That is about all that I am able to guarantee," the faculty member said impatiently as he turned around and left the room.

            "Now will you continue?" an anxious voice next to her asked.  "I'd really like to know what happened…"

            "Of course…" she bowed her head slightly and continued.

~***~ Past, Tessa's room ~***~

            She wasn't quite sure how she had been able to make it to her room, even with Squall's help, but she had.  Her head was ringing and she was dizzy, but she said nothing about it to Squall, knowing that he would probably bring her back to the infirmary.  Still, it almost seemed as though he knew.  He spoke softly and handled her gently, almost as though she were fragile glass, as he helped her to her room and got her to lie down and rest.

            "Why did you volunteer to stay with me?" she asked him as he placed a damp cloth on her forehead, which eased some of the throbbing.

            "Because.  I know you.  You would have left whether you had gotten permission or not.  Because you don't want your brother to find out that you were injured."  He sat back in her desk chair.  "Why are you so concerned with what your brother thinks, and why do you seem to be so afraid of him?"  That question, coming from anybody else, would have seemed like a question from a concerned friend.  But from Squall, it seemed more like a question asked just to fill the time…small talk…a question whose answer had little significance to him.

            "I don't care what my brother thinks.  If I did, I wouldn't be taking the SeeD exam in a few weeks," she said indignantly.  Squall smirked.  She did care, even if she liked to pretend that she didn't.  "I don't want him to find out because…well…sometimes he's too overprotective.  If Seifer had his way, I'd be here only for basic education.  Not for SeeD training.  But, although he's my brother, he doesn't really have any say about these matters."  

            "How are you feeling?  You're not dizzy at all, there's only one of me, right?"

            Tessa nodded.  "There's only one of you, thank God.  I don't think that I could handle the company of more than one Squall for a night."  Her reply had caught him off guard and he gave a small laugh.  Tessa looked at him strangely.  "Was that just a LAUGH that I heard you utter, Squall Leonheart?"  She sat up in bed.  His expression quickly changed.  He looked slightly irritated by her comment.  

            "I AM human you know…"

            "You don't act it sometimes…" How did she manage to be so sweet and kind one moment, and so bitter the next?  She was a mystery.  She intrigued Squall, and he wasn't so sure that he liked that.

            "How I act is none of your business…" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the chair.  

            Tessa lay back down.  "I can't take it easy for a couple of days," she moaned.

            "You can't train.  You heard Dr. Kadowaki, you have to take it easy."  Sometimes Tessa really _was_ too stubborn and proud.

            Tessa looked at him.  How could he suggest that she take it easy and not train?  "But the exam is in about two weeks!" Her lips formed a full pout.  "If I don't train, I won't be ready.  I'm feeling fine."  She stood up quickly.  "See?"  No sooner did she speak before the room spun and her balance wavered.  Squall jumped up and caught hold of her as she fell.  

            "You were saying?"  He steadied her on her feet, her face only inches from his.

            "I'm okay…I just…I was dizzy.  I hit my head hard when I fell.  I'll be ready to train tomorrow."

            "No.  You'll rest, like the doctor said."

            "Why should you care what I do?  I'm no one's responsibility.  Why does everyone seem to think that I'll break if I'm left to make any of my own decisions?"  She turned away from him.

            She was right.  Why _should _he care?  He shouldn't, it was her business whether or not she was going to do what the doctor advised.  He had to admit, he probably wouldn't have listened either.  So why _did _he care?  He gently caught hold of her chin with his hand.  "What if I did care?" he said, turning her face back towards him.  "You need to rest.  Your physical attack is weak as it is.  If you train while you're injured you might do some permanent damage."

            His voice had become very soft and quiet.  Tessa slowly sat down, pulling away from him.  This was a side of Squall that only she ever saw, and even she only saw it infrequently.  "Why are you like this?"

            "Like what?" the shadows in the room made his face look dark.

            "You act like you don't care about anything, anyone.  But I know that you do."

            "You don't know anything about me."  Or did she?  He wasn't so sure that he came across as a big mystery to Tessa.  Sometimes he felt as though she had completely figured him out.

            "I know more about you than you like to admit to," her voice had a musical lilt to it.  Even if he didn't always care to hear what she had to say, he had to admit that he never really minded hearing her voice so much as he pretended to mind.  But why bother opening up?  People never stayed, they always left at some point or another…so why bother letting yourself become attached to anyone?  Tessa continued speaking.  "You're afraid.  You're afraid to let yourself care."

            "Who are you to think that you understand me so completely?"

            "You're not going to deny it though, are you?"  She held his gaze.  "Why are you so afraid to care about people?  Why are you so afraid to care about me?"  Her voice cracked with emotion.  Her ebony hair fell lightly over her face and shoulders as she bowed her head slightly.  Squall couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she looked.  Just as he had the need to keep his feelings to himself, he had noticed that, in all the years that he had known Tessa, she did her best to hide her vulnerabilities.  She had always been afraid of falling short compared to Seifer.

            Squall tried to turn away from her gaze, but her eyes had him hypnotized.  "People leave…" he said simply.

            Still holding his gaze, Tessa shook her head slightly.  "How long have you known me, Squall?  I'm not going anywhere…never going anywhere…" her voice was barely a whispered promise.  They were both caught up in the moment.  Squall marveling over how a single person could affect him so much, and Tessa wondering what was going on behind those stormy eyes that looked at her so differently than they ever had before.  It was like he was finally seeing her for the first time.  Her eyelids fluttered closed, no longer able to hold his intense gaze.  Somehow, she had found her way into his arms…or perhaps his arms had found their way around her, she wasn't sure.  

As though following her lead, Squall closed his eyes too as he leaned forward.  He felt his lips gently brush against hers.  For the first time in a long time, he forgot all the pain, all the anguish, all the questions and confusion.  It was as though something inside of him were saying that he had finally found what was _right_, as though he had finally found what he had been lacking.

"What the HELL is going on?" the abrupt voice caught them both off guard.  Tessa pulled away from Squall, feeling weak.

"Seifer…" Squall felt almost relieved at the sudden interruption.  The little reminders.  The ones that always said not to open up because it only causes trouble.

"What are you doing in my sister's room?" he raged.

"None of your business, that's what!" Tessa retorted, sounding equally angry.  "What are YOU doing here?"

"GET OUT!" Seifer bellowed at Squall, who had taken a seat at the foot of Tessa's bed.

Tessa closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her composure.  "What are you doing barging into my room, Seif?"

Her brother wasn't at all caught off guard by his twin's suddenly calm attitude.  Tessa was always unpredictable, and Seifer had come to expect that.  She was always running hot and cold, changing from one second to the next.  He had gotten pretty good at imitating her mood shifts.  "Well, I heard that you had been injured in the training room and had ended up in the infirmary.  I came to see if you were alright."

"As you can see…" Tessa was doing her best to lead Seifer back towards the door.  "I'm fine.  But I do need rest.  Squall is here because Dr. Kadowaki wouldn't let me leave unless someone was around to check up on me tonight.  Squall was there, so I begged him to say he'd do it.  That's the only reason he's here."

"From what I saw, that isn't the only reason…" Seifer muttered bitterly.  "He's trouble, Tess.  He doesn't care about anything or anyone.  Trouble, that's all."

"He didn't do anything, Seif…he has a wall up around himself.  And what little bit of it I had gotten through, your interruption allowed him to put back up…"

"Good, because I don't want him touching you…and I want you to leave him alone…"  

"Well, he's here for the night because the doctor wouldn't let me leave otherwise.  So goodnight, Seif."  Tessa said, finally managing to get her brother out of her room.  He grumbled all the way out the door and down the hall, but he left.  With less of a fight than Tessa had expected.  She gently closed the door and turned back towards Squall, slightly embarrassed.  He stood and crossed the room, thumbing through some books she had on a shelf.  "I'm sorry about my brother…like I've said before, he's…" 

"Overprotective…yeah, whatever…" There it was, that sound of indifference.

"Don't…" Tessa looked up at him sharply.  "Don't think that his bursting in here like that is going to make me forget that you admitted that I was right!"  She turned away, looking wounded. 

"I'm not pretending anything.  And I'm not going to lie.  For the first time in my life, I was glad to see Seifer."  Seifer.  One of those little reminders that always showed up just in time.

"Glad?  Why are you glad?"  Squall didn't answer.  "Because you were scared?  Because you felt something that you're not used to?  Because it felt right?  Come on Squall, tell me!  Why were you so glad to see my brother?"

"YES! Okay?! Are you satisfied?  Is that what you want to hear?!" he yelled.

Tessa backed away, hugging herself.  "I want to hear the truth, that's all…" she whispered timidly.  And then he saw it again.  That vulnerability.  It was ironic, it truly was.  She was his weak spot and he was beginning to see that he was quite possibly hers.  How could this possibly be right, if it brought out his weak side and only made him more vulnerable?

"Yes…okay?"  He sat down in her desk chair, looking weak and pensive.  "Yes.  You affect me, make me feel a way that I'm not used to.  Yes, it scares me.  I don't like feeling this way.  Is that what you wanted?"  He looked up at her.

Nodding, Tessa knelt in front of him.  "How is it that you feel?"

"I don't know…" he was going to leave it at that, but saw from Tessa's expression that she wasn't satisfied with that.  "Scared, nervous…out of control…and I don't like feeling out of control of my feelings."

"Squall…I…" She felt a finger gently cover her lips, quieting her.  Squall looked down at her and then shifted his gaze and stared off into space.  This was all too much for him.  In one weak moment, he had confided in her, told her things that he couldn't take back…because they were true, and he had meant them.  He looked down at her, kneeling before him with her head in his lap.  Asleep.  Slowly, gently he moved her to the bed.  "Hmmm…?  I need to train, I can't rest…" she murmured in her half awakened state.  

"Shhhh…." Squall whispered, stroking her hair.  Once Tessa had stopped tossing and turning and had finally stopped talking in her sleep, Squall made himself comfortable in her desk chair, wondering what changes the morning would bring.

~***~ Present ~***~

            Walking down the hall, she was happy to have made a friend who seemed to be such a good listener.  For a moment she fell silent, wondering what life was going to be like for her now that she was at Balamb Garden.  Her decision to come here had been a difficult one, because she was leaving so much behind.

            "So what happened then?  Did Squall really change so much?"  Those large, questioning eyes amused her and she couldn't help but satisfy that curiosity by picking up the story where she had left off.

            "He did, he changed in spite of himself.  He fought it at first, not wanting to open up…but I think that something that night just felt so right for him…" her voice trailed off and she blushed.  "I'm sorry, I really can't think of how to put my thought into words," she laughed.  "Anyway, what I'm basically trying to get at is that he just wanted to make sure that he didn't lose what he had just found.  But that was hard for Squall, because it meant opening up.  But boy, did Tessa have a way of making him open up…"

~***~ Past, a small stream near Balamb Garden ~***~

            Tessa sure had a way of making him feel comfortable.

            Squall lay on his back, staring up at the clear blue sky.  He couldn't remember the last time that he had noticed such a beautiful day.  But maybe it wasn't the weather that had changed; maybe everyday had been like this.  Maybe he had been the one to change.  

            "So did you do it?"  Her voice carried like a melody over the wind.

            "Yeah."  Squall sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows.  He watched Tessa as she steadied herself on a log that had fallen into the stream and made a makeshift bridge.  "Why are you always balancing on things?" he laughed, recalling the number of times he had seen her climbing up on the rail along the walkway to the dorms.

            "Why are you always questioning me?" she fired back lightheartedly.  She came down off the log and sat down next to him, smoothing out the folds of her pale yellow sundress.  "So how was it?  Did you do well?"

            Squall shrugged.  "You never really find out how well you did on it until after the SeeD exam," he pointed out.  "But I got what I went in there for…"

            Her face lit up with curiosity.  "What was in there?"

            "A thunder GF, Quezacotl."

            Tessa lay onto her back and closed her eyes.  "I wonder what they're going to have me do…" She was quiet for a moment before her eyes flew open and she looked up at Squall.  "Do you suppose that I'm ready?"

            "No."  Brutal honesty.  But had she ever expected anything less from Squall?  His expression softened after a moment.  "…but you're getting there."  He watched her as she got up and stood back on the log.

            "I have a confession to make, Squall…" he looked up at her, wondering what she'd be confessing to.  The little reminders.  The reasons he shouldn't be here; the reasons he shouldn't be confiding in her.  The reasons that he shouldn't need or want her in his life as much as he did.  She looked down as she wrung her hands together.  "A few days ago I was in the training center…and I did it…by myself, I really did…"

            Squall looked at her skeptically.  "You mean to tell me that you beat a T-rexuaur all by yourself…and yet you couldn't do it the other day when I was there?"  Tessa nodded.  "That was stupid, Tessa, and you KNOW it!" Squall's voice boomed with anger and frustration.  "You could have gotten yourself killed!"  There it was, that painful reminder.  People leave…

            "But I didn't.  I'm a fast runner…could have escaped if I had needed to.  'Sides, iffen I had been in real trouble, ya woulda come'n saved me, wouldn't ya've?" she replied, batting her eyelashes and imitating the southwestern drawl that she had heard so often in the old romance movies.

            That's all it took for Squall to forget himself and to drive the dark thoughts away.  He laughed lightly.  "You sound ridiculous…"

            She dropped down in front of him.  "No…I sound romantic," she blushed and looked down for a moment.  Squall could feel the heat creeping up his neck as well.  It seemed that she had always had a shy demeanor around him, though he had always noted that anywhere else she was bold and daring enough to take on the world.  What did she find so special about _him?_  

            She hugged her knees against her chest.  "But you're mad, aren't you?  That I went…" Squall didn't answer.  On such a perfect day, he would have preferred to keep unpleasantness away.  She bowed her head.  "It's because you're right, you know…I rely on my magic too much.  Physically, I'm nowhere near as good as you or Seifer…never will be.  But I'm good at magic, _really_ good at magic…and I have Serene…she's strong."

            "Do you realize what could have happened to you, going in there alone?"

            "Yes, but I had to…"

            "Why?"

            "To prove that I could do it…" her voice cracked and became a whisper.  "Because I needed to prove that I could do it without your help…and that I could do it with magic.  And I did…but the one that struck me the other day…I was caught off guard.  I took the offensive when I should have been defending myself.  I wasn't paying enough attention…"

            "But you learned.  Don't worry, you've been improving…you're getting there.  If we get right back to training tomorrow, you'll be okay.  You'll be ready." Squall had her chin cupped in his hand, compelling her to look at him as he spoke.  "I promise.  You'll be ready." He leaned forward and kissed her gently.  He could feel her lashes flutter against his skin as she lay her head on his shoulder.

            "You don't know how long I've waited…" 

~***~ Present ~***~ 

            "Wow, you know a lot about what happened…did it really happen? Squall couldn't have changed overnight…"

            "He never really changed…" she thought for a moment to find the best words.  "He had that part of him inside all along…but Squall would make a wonderful bricklayer." She laughed at the confused expression her comment was met with.  "Meaning that he really knows how to put up walls that are hard to knock down.  But Tessa never liked doors, she was excellent at breaking through walls."

            They were seated in a student lounge.  A few of the nearby students had happened to catch sound of familiar names and places and found seats just close enough to listen.  Balamb Garden was forever full of busybodies who needed to know every bit of gossip they could get their hands on.  She smirked.  They'd love the story then, not that many of them didn't already know it.  Most of the students that filled the room had to be 17 or 18, just like she was, so most of them had probably been at Garden during the time her story took place.  Perhaps some of them even knew it.  One young man, with fiery red hair and green eyes stared at the new student with interest.  

            "Okay, well I still don't believe that he changed so quickly, but please continue…"  

~***~ Past, Seifer's Room ~***~

            He was _not_ going to just sit around while his sister romped around with Squall.  His sister deserved better.  Much better than the likes of Squall.  

            The door to his room open and closed quietly.  He turned to find his sister's bright blue eyes looking up at him.  "Don't be mad at me," she pleaded as she sat down on his bed.  He looked at down at her.  Even if she did all the wrong in the world, there was no way that he could stay angry with her for long.  He sighed to himself.  He knew that usually, in the end, she ended up getting what she wanted, and he ended up letting her have it, because he only cared that his sister was happy.  But Squall was one thing that he _wouldn't_ allow his beloved sister.  All that Squall could give Tessa was horrible memories, memories that she didn't need to have.  She was sixteen, but she was too young…too fragile.  He needed to protect her.  Squall didn't know about her hopes and dreams, and Squall couldn't possibly know what it was that Tessa needed so that she could grow.  "You _are _mad…aren't you?"

            "No…" Seifer turned his back to her.

            "You _are_…Seifer…I already explained about Squall in my room the other night…and you _know_ that I needed to train.  It was _you_ who kept saying that I shouldn't be taking the exam.  I didn't feel as though I could ask you to help me train…"

            "You know that that's not true.  You know that, had you asked, I would have helped you.  But you wanted Squall's help, not mine." Tessa looked down and Seifer smirked.  "The funny thing is that you somehow managed to talk him into training you."

            She looked up at him furiously.  "I didn't do anything!  I didn't trick him!  He's the one who dragged me out into the field.  He came barging into my dorm when he saw my name on the roster for the SeeD exam.  I had nothing to do with it."

            "Alright," he paused, tired of fighting with her.  "I'm sorry.  So have you gone out for your field test yet?"  

            "No.  He doesn't think that I'm ready." She carefully avoided using Squall's name, attempting to keep Seifer from getting riled up again. 

            "Tess…why him?" His voice wasn't dripping with disdain or anger, not even sarcasm, as it usually was when he talked about Squall.  This time all she could hear was concern in his voice.

            "Because it just is," she stated with a conviction that startled him.  He knew that Tessa had very different ideas about life than he did.  She placed a great deal of faith in fate and destiny.  Her careless and daring personality was the result of believing much too strongly in fate.  Whatever happened was meant to happen was the way that she looked at it.  "And if you aren't going to talk about why you have such a problem with that, we can drop the subject and talk about something else."

            "How much do you remember before coming to Garden?"

            "Very little.  I can remember sitting at a window on a rainy night, looking outside…looking for something.  I remember that the most.  I have other little memories, but we were so little when we came to Garden, Seif; how can you expect me to remember much of what happened?"

            He shook his head.  "I don't expect you to.  I don't remember much either," he lied.  

            "Then why are you asking?  So that we can affirm the same thing that we've talked about a million times…that neither of us remember our pre-Garden days?"

            Seifer finally turned and looked at her.  "When do you plan on going for your cavern test?"

            "In a few days, I haven't been able to do much of anything in the way of training in the past few days, Dr. Kadowaki insisted that I rest.  You know me, I would have gone anyway, but she saw to it that I was well watched."  Her lips twisted up in an small smile that seemed to be half testing his reaction as her admission of spending so much time with Squall.

            Seifer just nodded.  "Good.  You shouldn't have been practicing.  _However_, the doctor should have notified me that you were hurt.  I spoke with her about it.  As family, I'm the closest thing to a guardian you have…and I suppose that the opposite is likewise true…the doctor promised to notify me next time…"

            "There won't be a next time."  Again, she spoke with a conviction.  "I can beat the T-rexuaurs, and I can do it alone.  I've been able to since before I got injured.  Only got hurt so bad cuz I was trying to work on my physically attacks."  She gave a tiny laugh.  "It didn't work…"

            With a smile, Seifer embraced his twin.  "No, it didn't.  Just don't do it again, it was foolish and you know it.  I don't care who's with you…even if it's me.  Those things are nothing to toy around with.  Anyway, I believe that it's just about time for bed.  I'd like to take you out training myself tomorrow, maybe show you some of my tricks?  And you can show me what you've learned…"

            Tessa's face lit up.  She loved her brother dearly and always enjoyed spending time with him.  He was often out with Fujin and Raijin, however, attending to some business or other.  Granted, there were some things that she wished that she could change about him, bad habits that she'd have preferred to break him from.  He swore too much for one, and he didn't really talk about his feelings, except for with her; usually he either stayed silent or blew up like a stick of dynamite.  "Of course, Seif," she replied with a smile as she leaned up and over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

            Seifer drew his sister into an embrace.  "G'night, Tess," he murmured as she slowly drew away and left the room with a small wave of her hand.  He stood there staring at the door for a few moments, lost in his thoughts.

            He didn't want her to find out the real reason he wanted her to stay clear of Squall…the truth would bring back too much of the past.     

~***~The Next Morning, Training Center~***~

            "Summon…Serene!"  The winged bird-woman swooped down and cast sleep on the T-rexuaur.  The spell took its effect, the beast was out cold.  Tessa quickly ran in for the finishing blow.  She had done it, relying more on her physical abilities than she usually did.  With Seifer's help, of course.

            "Well done, Tess."  Seifer nodded approvingly.  Beaming, Tessa hurried to pick up the items the beast had left behind: a Triple Triad card and a sleep powder.  She thrived on her brother's compliments, he gave them so rarely.  "Are you ready to practice some one on one?"  He asked her once they had gotten out of the training center.  Tessa nodded.

            It was pretty amusing, Squall noted to himself, watching the two of them interact.  Although they were both the same age, and both equally as strong, though Tessa's strength lie in her magic as opposed to Seifer's brute force, Tessa really did seem the younger one.  When she was alone, or with anyone other than her brother, she seemed very mature and independent.  Seifer's presence somehow seemed to make her self-confidence shrink.  She fed of his praise like a young child eager for affection, and she usually strived her hardest to please him.  The only matter they ever seemed to really clash over was him and whether or not he was worthy of Tessa's company.  Let alone worthy of being the object of Tessa's affections.  Squall followed the two of them into the hills, where Seifer usually brought partners to spar with.  Squall had yet to come here and duke it out with Seifer, not that he cared to or felt it was worth his time.  He sat down in a remote location that was out of the twins' sight.  He sighed quietly.  "I can't believe that she forgot that she was supposed to meet me this morning.  She didn't even bother to let me know she had a change in plans."  There they were.  The little reminders.  She didn't care enough to give him a second thought if something more entertaining came up.

            "Are you ready?" Seifer asked her, smiling encouragingly.  Funny, Squall thought to himself, as he realized that he had never really seen Seifer genuinely smile.  Tessa nodded and rushed at her brother with her butterfly swords.  He easily blocked her as she quickly moved back to take the defense.  Seifer rushed as her and Squall found himself holding his breath.  He knew how good a fighter Seifer was.  He could see that Seifer was going very easy on his sister.  Tessa managed to block his first blow.

            "Come on!" she ordered, placing one of her swords back in it's sheath behind her.

            "What?" Seifer asked her, sounding confused.

            "I know that you're holding back…don't.  Spar with me like you would anyone else…or I'll go train with someone else instead…" There was the sound of a threat in her voice and both Seifer and Squall knew that she had someone specific in mind.  "She's just using me as a way of pulling her brother's strings…" Squall knew that it wasn't true, but he wished that he could convince himself that it was.  Then he wouldn't be setting himself up to be hurt, he could go back to being good old silent, introverted Squall.  

            Seifer sighed.  "Fine…" He rushed at her again, this time full-force, holding back nothing.  

            "Blizzaga!" Tessa touched her temple lightly and then extended her left arm.  An ice attack threw Seifer back.  

            "Firaga!" Seifer shot back, knocking Tessa down to the ground.  Squall couldn't help but smirk at the irony of it. The twins, so unalike in every possible way, even specialized in opposing elements: fire and ice.  Seifer rushed at her with his gunblade, but Tessa quickly unsheathed her other blade and crossed them in front of her, catching and blocking her brother's weapon.  She swung them up and out, forcing Seifer back as she jumped to her feet.  Seifer smirked.  "Better than I thought, Tess…"

            "Blizzaga!" She cast her ice spell again.  Though this time it clashed mid-air with Seifer's magic.  The two spells exploded as the collided, throwing both of the twins backward, and causing Squall to duck for cover.  When the air settled, Tessa slowly stood.  "Whoa…"

            Seifer stepped up to her.  "Alright, enough for today." He shook his head.  "You still rely on your magic too much, but I still can't believe that you can actually hold your own against me."

~***~Present~***~

            "Why is it that Garden allowed Tessa to develop her magic so much without focusing on her physical attack and defend skills?"

            "Tessa had been evaluated by the Garden staff, and it had been determined that she had a special capacity for learning and using magic.  She had really wanted to specialize in the gunblade, like her brother, because as much as she would deny it, she looked up to him as though her were her older brother.  In SeeD training, it _is_ highly unorthodox for a student to be allowed to specialize in magic as their weapon, but it is allowed in some circumstances.  Tessa was one.  The committee had difficulty deciding on whether they were even going to permit her to train to become a SeeD because she had had no real skill with weapons until Squall had begun helping her."

~***~Past, Squall's Room~***~

            Squall lay on his bed, tossing and turning, when he heard a light rapping sound on his door.  "Come in…" he murmured as he rolled over to face the wall.

            "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you that I was taking off today.  Seifer asked me late last night to spar and train with him early this morning.  I saw Zander and asked him to let you know, if he happened to see you.  I didn't want to wake you up," Tessa slipped through the door and glided across the floor.

            "…whatever…"

            "Squall…you know Seifer…he's not one to extend invitations like that very often.  He's usually off with Fujin and Raijin," she sighed and tilted her head to the side.  "He's my brother, and I enjoy spending time with him now and then.  He's not likely to offer to train with me again, because he doesn't want me taking the exam as it is.  He's even talked to the Garden staff and Headmaster Cid…although they all refused to do anything about it."

            Squall sat up, letting his arms drop limply over his legs.  "He really doesn't want you to do it that badly?" 

Tessa nodded as she sat down next to him.  "I think that he's convinced that I can't do it.  Even though we were evenly matched in the spar today." She paused and smiled slightly, her eyes reflecting laughter.  "Of course, you already know that…"

Squall looked up sharply.  "You knew that I was there?" His expression was full of astonishment.  "Well…I…uh…"

Laughing, Tessa hushed Squall, placing two fingers lightly to his lips.  "It's okay."

"Why didn't you say something if you knew? And how did you know?"  Squall sounded skeptical.  He began to wonder if maybe she had only said that to see how he'd respond.  If so, he had walked right into it.

"Say something?  And get Seifer even more irritated about the fact that I'm even near you as it is?" She shook her head.  "No.  I didn't want to spoil his mood, it's so rare that he makes time to do something like that for me."  She paused as Squall stared into the pools of blue in her eyes.  When she spoke again, her voice was a whisper.  "…I knew that you were there because…I can feel your presence when you're near me…" She leaned forward, her eyes fluttering closed as her lips met Squall's.  He inspired her.  He made her want to be a better person.

As their lips parted, Squall's eyes darted back and forth, studying Tessa's face.  He marveled at how beautiful she was and about how little her own brother seemed to know about this remarkable young woman.  She was destined for greatness; he knew that deep in his heart.  And for the first time he realized that he wanted to be there beside her when she achieved it.  Tessa Almasy had become Squall's greatest source of strength…and his greatest weakness…

And he realized that at this point, Tessa completely had him.  He was falling in love and he was falling hard.  

~***~The next morning~***~

            Tessa awoke and looked around.  Tipping her head back a little, she could see that Squall was still sleeping soundly.  They had talked so late into the night that she must have fallen asleep.  Sitting up slowly, so that she didn't wake Squall, she pulled her shoes on and stood up.

            "hrmmmm…." Squall groaned in his sleep and rolled over, opening his eyes slightly.  "What time is it?" he whispered.

            "It's morning," she whispered back, kneeling next to the bed.  

Squall reached out and stroked her raven black hair.  "We fell asleep?" he groaned again as his mouth gaped in a yawn.  He took her hand in his and kissed it softly.  "You're heading back to your room, I take it?"

Nodding, Tessa leaned over and rest her forehead against the edge of the bed.  "Yes.  I wasn't supposed to be in here all night," she laughed.  She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him to go back to sleep as she quietly opened the door and stepped out.  She gently pulled it shut and turned around, coming face to face with Seifer.  Without a word he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his room.  Once his door was closed, he turned around sharply and glared at her.

"What did I tell you?  Tess, out of all the guys in the world, why does it have to be him?  And what the hell were you doing in there at 7 am?"  He eyed her up and down, watching her expressions.

"Nothing!  We fell asleep, that's all.  Nothing happened…" she replied honestly, looking away from Seifer.  "Really! You should know me better than that!"

"Tess, just stay away from him…I don't want to have to keep repeating myself."

"No! Seifer, you have no say in what I do! No more say than I have over you, so stop it!  Either stop or give me one good reason!"  Seifer swallowed hard.  He had to do it now; there was no way around it.  He had to tell her some of what he did remember.

"You can't be with Squall.  And there's more reason to it than the fact that he and I don't get along…"

Tessa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  "Go ahead…"

"I do remember a little before Garden.  A lot of what I do remember involves you…Sis, you can't even become a SeeD…"

Looking slightly more interested and upset, she urged him to elaborate.

"I remember sitting up with you one night…you told me about a woman had come to visit you earlier that day, and you were afraid to go to sleep.  You told me that she had spoken kindly enough to you and that she hadn't hurt you, but something about her had scared you.  We must have been four or five at the time.  She had come to visit you.  She had made you laugh and smile, but then you started to feel strange.  You told me that the woman looked frightened and began to apologize, although you didn't understand why she was apologizing or what she had done.  Tessa…at five years old you made a choice that would affect the rest of your life.  You accepted her power, and she relinquished it to you without realizing what she was doing.  Your destiny has already been decided."  Seifer sighed, looking at his sister sadly.  "You told me once about a conversation you had with the Headmaster about SeeD.  When you told me that…"

"My magic…" Tessa whispered with realization.  She looked as though she were in a trance.  _Accepted._  The one thing that could come between her and Squall.  Her voice grew louder.  "_Accepted?_! No!  I won't do it, I don't want it!  I want to be a SeeD, I want to be with Squall!…and I want to be able to see my brother!" 

"You're the one who's always saying that we have to follow destiny, that fate leads us to where we end up in life.  This is your destiny, Tessa.  This is your fate…"

"Then I was _wrong_, Seif!  Then I challenge destiny!  I'll deny my fate!" she screamed passionately.  "How can I follow my destiny when it's trying to lead me in opposite directions!?"  

"Tess…" Seifer looked at her helplessly.  If she had not been in such an upset state, she might have laughed and teased him for looking so helpless.  He reached out to comfort her, but she flew out of his room instead.  

As she dashed out of the room, she saw Squall walking by.  "Squall…!" she sobbed as she flung herself into his arms and cried freely.  Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her tight and held her protectively.  

"Tessa…what's wrong?"

"Please…"she managed between sobs.  "…just hold me…"

From the doorway, Seifer watched sadly as his sister sobbed and found sanctuary in the arms of one of the few men that her destiny had decreed she could not love.

~***~Present~***~

            "Tessa wasn't allowed to become a SeeD?  Then why was she even allowed into Garden?"

            "I'm not entirely sure actually…"

            "But what about Squall?  Did he know? Does he know? Did he ever find out?"

            "Are you going to let me tell the story or bombard me with questions?" Came the lighthearted reply as feminine laughter filled the room.  She paused for a moment and looked around the room, realizing that she had caught the attention of most of the students in the room by this point, though her original listener was still the most attentive of the bunch.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the young man with the red hair that had been studying her intensely.  She turned to him and gave a small smile.  He quickly paled and looked down, as though embarrassed to be caught watching her.  

            "I want to know what happened!  Are you going to leave me hanging here?"

            "Sorry…no…where was I?"

            "Tessa just found out from Seifer that she was chosen…"

            "Yeah, okay…Tessa ran into Squall's arms and began sobbing uncontrollably…"

~***~Past~***~

            "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Squall frowned as he rested his chin on top of Tessa's head.  She stopped sobbing and grew quiet.  "It was something that Seifer said, wasn't it?  What did he say to you?"  He held her by the shoulders at arm's distance.  She looked as though she were in a trance.  "Tessa?  Please tell me what's wrong?"  Still she didn't reply as she continued to stare into space, at nothing.  He gave her a small shake.  "Tess…"

            "I…just want to forget…and pretend that I never heard it…" she remained unmoving except for her lips and her eyes, which had turned to meet Squall's.  "Please…I don't want to talk about it…"

            Nodding, Squall led her back to his room.  "Lie down for a bit.  I'll be back with something to drink in a little bit…okay?"  Tessa lay down without a word of response.  He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him, worried about Tessa's trance-like appearance.

            "SEIFER!" Squall's voice boomed as he caught sight of that all-too-familiar gray trench coat.  "What the hell did you say to Tessa?"

            "I thought that I made it clear that I didn't want you near my sister?  Mind your own business, puberty boy."

            "Whatever you did or said made her hysterical.  And it is my business, because whether you like it or not, I _do_ care about her…What are you going to do about _that_?" Squall challenged.  "Huh, Seifer?  I'd like to know, what you think you're going to do if I don't stay away from Tessa, because whatever it is, I'm sure that it's worth it…"

            Without a word, Seifer, reached for the gunblade at his side, pulling it out and pointing it at Squall, indicating just what he intended to do about it.  "You're only going to hurt her, you moron…" He dropped the gunblade back to his side and walked away without another word.

            _…You're only going to hurt her, you moron…_Those were words that Squall knew he'd be hearing for years to come.  Seifer had finally known how to strike him where it would hurt…

~***~The next day~***~

            It was a beautiful morning as Tessa stood on the walkway railing again.  She had learned that if she stood still enough while she was up there, she could get the song birds to land on her hand.  That's how she was standing when he found her.

            "How are you this morning?"

            "Honestly?" She slowly eased herself down into a sitting position.  "I woke up feeling as lousy as could be…but after coming out here I feel better.  I'm not going along with it, you know.  I'm going to become a SeeD, just like I was planning…just like I want…" She leaned back against Seifer, who was standing behind her.

            "All because of Squall…It's a great honor you know…to be chosen…"

            "I don't care.  It will keep me from the people I love.  Not even out of necessity, but out of fear of their well-being and my own.  There are too many sad stories."

            Seifer sat down next to her.  Tessa rested her head against him as he spoke.  "You know…you have a good heart, Tessa.  It's funny, because I've always thought that you ending up with all your goodness and took whatever I was supposed to have when we were born."  He laughed.  "…whoever…whatever it is that controls destiny…I'm sure that they didn't give you anything less than what you deserve.  I'm sure that you weren't dealt a fate that would make you unhappy in the long run."

            "Just because I was marked doesn't mean that that's my destiny…"

            "You know that when you're eighteen, the time will come…"

            "Time will come for what?" a voice intruded.

            Squall.  Tessa sat up.  "For me to leave Balamb Garden and strike out on my own, of course…" Tessa quickly covered.  He looked skeptical of her answer.   

            Standing, Seifer approached Squall.  "I told you to st-…"

            "Seifer…Enough!" Tessa said forcefully.  She touched her head gently.  "Please…I have enough on my mind as it is without you starting…"

            Knowing that Squall was really the only thing that was keeping Tessa from completely collapsing, he nodded and decided to indulge her for a bit.  He hated the fact that Squall had suddenly found his way into Tessa's life, hated even more the fact that Tessa had found in Squall the rock that she needed, but he wanted his sister to be happy.  He shot Squall a look of warning before turning to leave.

            Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, Squall hoisted Tessa down from the railing.  "What's on your mind?"  He reached out with his hand and gently brushed some loose strands of hair from Tessa's forehead.

            She smiled and shook her head.  "It's nothing that matters…"

            "Tessa…" Her smile faded and she began to shake.  Squall pulled her as close to him as he could and buried his face in her hair, inhaling the smell of flowers.  "Oh Tessa…I wish that you'd tell me what Seifer said…I'll protect you from whatever it is…"

            After a moment, Tessa stepped back a bit.  "I'm alright.  If you want to help, help me train.  I need that.  It will take my mind off things as well as help me do what I can to protect myself.  If I become a SeeD, I'll be okay…I think…"

            Squall nodded, a look of concern crossing his face.  Tessa had always seemed to be a happy person, until lately.  Until he had come into her life.  He wanted to voice his thoughts, but held back.  "Are you sure that you want to train today?"

            "Yes, please," she responded, tugging him towards the Garden's main entrance.

            "Okay, okay…" he exclaimed, following her out the gates.  After they had walked a fair distance from Garden, he turned to her.  "When are you going to do your cavern test?"

            Tessa laughed lightly, thinking about the fact that Seifer had been inquiring too – the first sign of interest that he had shown since finding out she was going for her SeeD exam.  "I'm scheduled to go to the Ice Cavern tomorrow morning, so we'll see…" Her voice trailed off as uncertainty crossed her face.

            "You'll do fine.  The Cavern isn't the hard part.  The hard part will be the actual exam." Squall stopped walking and looked around.

            "What is it?" Tessa studied his face carefully, looking for a hint.  A grin spread across Squall's face as he pointed, then placed a finger over his lips to indicate for her to be quiet.  Tessa followed his gaze and saw some Bite Bugs.  They took the monsters by surprise.  

They were the perfect creatures for Tessa to practice her weapon skills on.  She quickly flew forward and slashed at the nearest Bite Bug with her swords.  It counter-attacked, stinging her.  She felt dizzy for a moment, but she remained unaffected other than the little damage she took physically.  Squall attacked the second Bite Bug, killing it in one blow.  He stood back and watched her as she worked on killing the remaining monster.  

Tessa crossed her butterfly swords in front of her and bowed her head.  A circle of bright light appeared in front of her where her swords crossed.  Blue orbs appeared from the Bite Bug and disappeared in the light.  She had stocked some Scan magic.  It would come in handy later, she told herself as she finished off the creature with a final attack.  As the Bite Bug fell, Tessa examined the surrounding area for any items.  Squall stooped down and pocketed some M-stones that had fallen during battle.  Standing up, he motioned for them to continue.  Tessa pointed to the forest.  "Let's try in there.  There will be more opportunities for a battle."

"No.  There are T-rexuars in there.  You've already had a bad encounter with one re-…Tessa!" Squall sighed as he followed Tessa, who was almost out of sight by now, into the forest.  She quickly disappeared among the trees and bushes.  "Tessa?"  He felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly turned around, prepared to strike.  No one was there.  "Tess!" He looked around.  Hearing a light giggle, he looked up.  Tessa flipped down off the branch and landed in Squall's arms, still laughing.  "You're crazy…" he replied, still holding her in his arms.  

His comment just made her laugh even harder.  "Oh come on, Squall.  Relax.  Lighten up a bit," she scolded as she made a face.  He set her down gently.  "I want to be happy today."  She took several steps away from him.  "Just let me be happy today, okay?" She turned around and smiled.  He replied with only a nod, trudging deeper into the forest.  How was it that she always managed to get in the last say?

While they were walking, a creature dropped down out of a tree and attacked them.  Squall had never seen one of these before.  He drew some esuna from it.  Before Tessa was able to attack, the monster cast sleep on her.  "Dammit, Tessa! You've gotta start moving more quickly!" Squall muttered as she fell.

Tessa felt herself fall.  With a hard thud she hit the ground and blacked out.

~***~Present~***~

            "She really _isn't _much of a fighter, is she?"  

            "She was learning.  She knew that she relied on magic too much, and now that she knew why, she was trying harder than ever to avoid using her magic.  Tessa was still trying to deny what she was.  Since she couldn't remember her childhood very well, it was easy for her to tell herself that Seifer was just making stuff up to keep her away from Squall.  She didn't want to admit to what she was because she knew what that would mean…"

            "Not necessarily!  She was worried about losing Squall, right?  Well, I've never seen that side of Squall, but I know that when he's got his mind set on something, he does it, and nothing and no one can stop him."

            "Tessa knew this, but she was afraid.  Knowing the true purpose of SeeD, Tessa was worried that one day, something would happen to cause Squall to have to choose between his orders or his feelings for her."

            "Miss?" The Balamb Garden faculty member entered the room.  "The Captain has declined both of your requests on account of the fact that he has much to work on as it is.  Garden is heading to Centra to speak with Headmaster Cid and his wife." The man paused for a moment.  "Although, he did request that I find out how and why you managed to stow away on our Garden?"

            She looked at the man impatiently.  "I don't have time for this.  I _must _speak with him.  Tell him that if he accepts my company for a few moments so that I might explain why I must go to Esthar, he will understand my how and why…"

            With a sigh, the faculty member turned around and headed back towards the door.  "As you wish, Miss.  I will inform him.  But I can guarantee that he will be furious."

            "Let him be, I have much more on my mind to worry about than how the Captain is feeling today."

            The man disappeared through the door again, and she turned back to her listener, shaking her head.  "As much as I love relaying this story to you, I wish that they would just listen to me for a moment…"

            "Don't worry.  I'm sure that he'll come down.  It's just been a rough few days around here."

            Nodding, she began her story again.  "Now, you said that she didn't sound like much of a fighter…and I agree, she was weak still with her weapons, although she had improved a great deal.  However, her powers made her much less susceptible to magic attacks and made her magics stronger.  Once she was asleep, it wasn't long before Tessa deduced that it wasn't the monster that had effected her, but that something else was happening…"

~***~Past, Tessa's Blackout~***~

            "Tesssssssssssssssa?  Tessssssssssssssa?"

            "Who's there?  Leave me alone!  What's happening?"

            "Don't worry…you're okay…I'm not going to hurt you.  There's just something that I need to show you…"

            "Do…I know you?"

            "Once, there was a time that you knew me…"

            Tessa looked around.  A house by the seashore.  She remembered this place vaguely.  _Home…_

            "Tessa, child!  Do you have any idea how precious you are?"  Instinctively, Tessa turned towards the voice calling her name.  She was herself, about ten years younger, being held and coddled by a young woman who looked as though she were only in her early twenties.  She immediately remembered the woman as she gazed at her blonde hair and blue eyes.  _Chantelle.  Sorceress Chantelle._  She watched, enchanted but confused.  Chantelle, for the short time that she had been a powerful and evil sorceress, had been greatly feared by most.  She had been in power at this time in Tessa's life…so what was she doing there, doing small magic tricks for the amusement of a five year old?  

            "Tessa…precious Tessa…I must be going soon.  Matron will be looking for you."

            "You come back? Come back Chantelly!" Young Tessa's voice begged of her as she wrapped herself around her leg.  "Come back, teach me how you do that!"

            "Oh, Tessa…you don't want to learn how to do this…" she sighed, suddenly looking very sad.  "It's a curse.  Especially for someone who is weak willed like me…"  She scooped up the child.  "That's why I didn't being you and Seif with me when mama and your papa died, darling.  I'm not responsible or capable enough.  I've made a mess of my life with my choices…"

            "Chantelly…" the child crooned, wrapping her arms around Chantelle's neck tightly.  "No more sad, Chantelly!"  Tessa then felt a warmth seeping into her chest.  Little Tessa didn't realize what was going on, but Chantelle did.  She quickly dropped the child and began to panic.

            "No…not you, Tessa!  You didn't!" she cried in disbelief.  "Oh Tessa!  Darling Tessa!  I told you that you didn't want it…it's a curse!"

            "No more curse, Chantelly…" she said happily as she hugged the woman's leg.  Watching closely, the older Tessa began to wonder if, at five years old, she had understood Chantelle's burden enough to intentionally try to remove it.

            Chantelle sighed, picking the child back up.  "I'm afraid that you misunderstood, darling.  Part of it is still here," she said, pointing to her head with her finger as she began to cry.  "Oh, I just hope that you grow up with a stronger will than I had…"

            "Put that child down!" An abrupt voice commanded.  "You aren't welcome here!"

            Doing as she was told, Chantelle place young Tessa on the ground.  Tessa threw herself into the woman's arms.  "Matwon!"  _Matron…Edea…Sorceress Edea…_ As Tessa gazed at her memories, she was surprised at the realization that she had been surrounded with sorceresses.  Chantelle approached Edea.

            "She took it!  I didn't mean for it to happen!" she protested with a panic in her voice that began to frighten the child.  She reached out and gently stroked Tessa's forehead, but Tessa quickly buried her head against Edea's shoulder in fear.

            "Stop it!  You're frightening her, can't you see that!?" Edea commanded as she shifted Tessa into one arm to block her from Chantelle.  She began to speak in a calmer, colder voice.  "You are not welcome here.  You were told not to come, and now look what has happened…I suggest that you leave now." With Tessa still in her arm, she turned and headed back towards that house, leaving Sorceress Chantelle standing on the beach all alone…

            She felt a hand lightly brush over her forehead and cheek.  "No!  Don't touch me!" she cried out in fear as she forced the hand away. "Leave me alone!" She sat up quickly and began to cry.  She felt someone's arms suddenly around her and the smell of leather invaded her senses.  "Squall…" she murmured, burying her face against his chest.

            "It's okay…it was only a bad dream.  I'm here," he reassured her, embracing her tighter.    

            A dream?  Oh, no…Tessa was sure that this had been more than just a dream.  It did seem like something rather fantastical, her having known both the Sorceress Edea and the Sorceress Chantelle.  But was it possible?  Was it really a memory, which up until now she had blocked from her thoughts?  It had to be a memory.  Seifer had told the truth.  She was a sorceress.  She had accepted Chantelle's powers…without Chantelle even realizing what she was doing.  She pulled away from Squall and stood up.  They were still in the forest.  "How long was I like that?"

            "Only a few minutes…are you okay, Tessa?  You look like you've seen a ghost…"

            "Maybe I did…" she replied ambiguously as she turned and headed back out of the forest, Squall following close behind.  They didn't speak again until they arrived at the stream.  This had always been Tessa's place to think.  Now that Squall had finally opened up and allowed her into his life, it was _their_ place.  

            "Tessa?" Squall looked at her questioningly as they stopped near the stream.  "What was your dream about?"  

Tessa walked out onto the log that was fallen over the stream.  The water was higher than usual, so her feet got wet as she walked out to the middle and sat down.  The bark was soaked, but she didn't care.  Squall watched her closely, realizing that she was intentionally putting space between them.  _People leave.  The little reminders…_

"Squall…" Tessa hesitated a moment before continuing.  "As a SeeD, how much are you willing to sacrifice?"

He didn't like the direction this conversation was turning.  "What do you mean?"

"I mean…like…would you be willing to sacrifice your life if you were commanded to do so?" she looked up at him expectantly.

"Of course." He shrugged.  That was easy enough.

"What about someone else?  Like…would you be willing to sacrifice my brother?" She knew that she was beginning to sound morbid, but she didn't care.  She had a point to make and she wanted to make it.

"………" Squall looked down at the ground.

"It's ok, I just want to know the truth.  If it was an order from Garden, would you allow him to be sacrificed?"

"If Garden ordered it, yes.  But Seifer's not one that can be easily taken down."

"What about me?  Could you sacrifice me if Garden ordered it?"

"No!" He said forcefully without thinking for even a moment.  "I'd refuse to.  Seifer could fend for himself if he had to…"

"…and so could I, Squall…if I needed to…" She looked directly at him.  "Promise me…"

"Promise what?" 

"That if you were ever ordered to sacrifice me, that you would do it…"

"No!  Tessa…why are you asking me these questions?  It has to do with the conversation you had earlier with Seifer, doesn't it?"  Squall stood up and crossed to the center of the log, sitting down next to her.  "What did he tell you that upset you so much?"

"You wouldn't be able to understand everything about it…" 

She tried to look away, but he caught her chin with his hand and tilted her head up towards him.  "Please…tell me…"

            "Okay." She looked away again.  "Squall…I…I have a sister." She wrung her hands together in her lap, avoiding his gaze, trying not to tell him the whole story and trying not to look at his face because she was afraid that her words might make him want to escape from her.  "I didn't have just any dream…I remembered something about my past…Seifer and I…we had a half-sister.  I'm afraid that I'll end up just like her…" 

Finally she turned to look at Squall.  "What would be so bad about that?"

Tessa stared at her hands resting on her knees.  She picked some lint off her black pants and smoothed out her shirt.  "Because…my sister was Chantelle…"

            Looking confused for a moment, realization quickly dawned on Squall's expression.  "_Sorceress_ Chantelle?"  Tessa nodded.  "I don't want to be like her, Squall…"

            He smiled.  "Tessa…you can't be like Chantelle.  Chantelle was a sorceress, and unless you…" He stopped mid-sentence, seeing Tessa's expression.  "You…"

            "I did…I didn't even know it until just now…Seifer told me, but I thought that he was lying…to keep you and me from…" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  "I didn't mean to.  I was only five years old when it happened…that's why I rely so heavily on magic…that's why my magic is so strong.  Squall…I'm a sorceress…"

            "Tess…that doesn't change anything.  It just means that you have a special gift.  It doesn't mean that you'll be like Chantelle." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.  "Tessa, you have a good heart, you could never be like her."

            "But Squall, I saw her…she was scared…she didn't want to be like she was…she just _was_…"

            "You saw wrong." His voice began to set her at ease.  Maybe she had misinterpreted her view of Chantelle.  After all, she had been only five years old at the time… "Besides, maybe that's what Garden needs to round out its SeeD forces…a SeeD with exceptionally strong magical abilities…"

            She clung to Squall tightly.  _Perhaps…_How was it that no matter what the circumstance, just being around him made her feel as though she could overcome any obstacle, even the impossible?

~***~ Present ~***~

            "Pardon me…are you the student from Galbadia?" A young woman in a SeeD uniform approached her.

            "Yes.  Oh good, you must be the Captain?" She extended her hand politely as she stood up.

            "No…I'm not the Captain," the woman laughed.  "I was sent down to inform you that the Captain has decided that he will meet with you.  When he is ready to meet with you, he will send someone for you."

            "Alright…but please tell him that time is of great importance.  I must get to Esthar as so-…"

            "Yes, I'm sure that he understands that.  I will tell him."

            "And tell him that if I am kept waiting too long, that I shall come find him myself."

            The woman sighed and shook her head.  "The Captain is very busy with things as well, miss…you must keep that in mind…" She turned and left the room. 

            "I told you that he would be willing to hear what you have to say." Her new friend said to her.

            Nodding, she looked around the room, seeing that some of the students had cleared out.  "It must be nearing dinner?" she said quietly.

            "Oh!  Are you hungry?  I'm sorry, how rude of me to keep you here talking while we should be getting some food!" With that the girl jumped up and grabbed her arm, leading her to the cafeteria.  "Can you continue your story over dinner?" the girl asked her as they both sat down.

            "You really find this story interesting, don't you?" she laughed.

            "Yes!  I just wish that I had been here back then!  I think it would have been nice to see Squall…happy, or something…"

~***~Past, Outside the Ice Cavern~***~

            Tessa fidgeted nervously as she and her instructor approached the inhospitable-looking cave.  What had ever made her think that she could do this?

            "Are you ready Tessa?  Did you remember to junction your abilities, your GF and your magic?" her instructor asking, gazing at her with approval as Tessa nodded.  "Alright then, let's begin."  They stepped into the dark cave and followed the main tunnel.  

            As Tessa led the way, racing through the tunnel, a thundering female voice suddenly reverberated through the cavern.  "WHO DARES TO ENTER MY RESTING PLACE?!"

            "My name is Tessa, and I've come seeking the GF of ice, Shiva," she called out as loudly as possible.  

            "I AM HERE…" the voice boomed again as a pillar of ice appeared before them.  As it shattered, it revealed a GF in the form of a curvaceous, blue-skinned woman.  She reared back as an orb of bright light formed in her hand.  Tessa began to summon Serene, who appeared quickly, swooping down from the sky and attacking.  Shiva wasn't put to sleep, but she took some damage from the attack.

            The orb of ice came flying towards Tessa and the instructor, freezing around them and shattering.  "Firaga!" Tessa applied some of the fire magic that Seifer had given her before she had left.  Shiva reared back and threw another ice orb at them.  So cold…

            Flying forward quickly, Tessa slashed at the GF with her swords.  Shiva recoiled for a moment, in pain.  Tessa took the opportunity to blast her with another Firaga.  The back and forth went on for several minute before Shiva paused.  

            "You have proven yourself a formidable opponent.  I will join you." 

~***~The Next Day~***~

            The day after Tessa had acquired Shiva was a holiday at Balamb Garden.  The students were at liberty all day until sunset.  At this time, they were required to return for dinner and those who were interested were allowed to attend the party that night.  Tessa had convinced Squall to spend part of the day down by the beach near town.

            "Tomorrow's the big day…" Tessa mused as she lay back in the sand.  "Are you nervous at all?"

            "No…and you shouldn't be either.  You'll do fine." He sat down next to her.  He followed her gaze upward and saw a tiny feather floating on the wind.  

            "I've been practicing," Tessa smiled.  "…nothing impressive…I'm still too worried to do anything real with my… 'gift'…"  She raised her hand and began directing the current, making the feather switch direction.  It gently landed in Squall's lap.  "Wind magic…" She sat up and gazed at the feather.  "Pure white…you know, they say that white feathers bring good luck…"

            Squall smirked as he turned to Tessa.  "Since when did you start believing in luck?"

            "You're right…I don't.  I think that everything that happens, happens for a reason." She looked at him.  "But what about you, Squall?  What do you beli…" Her words were cut off as he slowly leaned in and placed his lips over hers.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  

            "You.  Us," was his simple reply as their lips parted.

~***~Present~***~

            "Will the Galbadian student please report to the 2nd floor observation deck?" the voice over the intercom requested.

            "About time…" she muttered, slowly clearing her things from the table.

            "Do you know the way?  I'd be happy to show you…and maybe you could finish your story?"

            "It's been a while…yes, please accompany me there.  The story is almost finished…"

~***~Past, the day of the SeeD exam~***~

            "Tessa!  Come on!" Seifer knocked on the door.

            "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she came flying out of the bathroom, her face very pale.  "I _told_ you that I felt sick!"

            "Don't tell me that you're _that_ nervous over a little test?" Seifer shook his head.  He was never very good at showing sympathy.  His expression softened.  "Okay, I'm sorry.  Do you feel any better?" 

            "Well, I'm still nervous…but I think my stomach is okay now…" 

            "Alright.  I'm heading up to the main lobby.  Don't keep them waiting too long." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before turning and walking down the hall, his trench coat swaying back and forth with his footsteps.

            Tessa raced to her room and quickly finished getting into her uniform and equipping herself with magic and her weapons.  When she finally arrived in the main lobby, many of the students were there, milling around until they were assigned to squads.  Over the noise of the crowd, Headmaster Cid's voice could be heard calling out the names of the assigned squads.

            The room was almost empty by the time that Tessa heard her name called.  "…Seifer, Tessa and Squall, you will make up Junior Squad B.  The assigned commander is Tessa…"

            _"WHAT?!"_ Seifer looked at the Headmaster in disbelief.  "Who assigned these squads?"

            "The squads are assigned by class, Seifer, and the three of you were the only ones in your class who qualified to take the exam early…" Cid sighed.  "And the faculty elected each of the Commanders.  The three of you need to go to the parking lot before the others leave.  Your instructions will be explained on the way to Balamb and once you are aboard the ship."

            "Let's go," Tessa said, turning to leave.  She was determined to pass this exam, even if the faculty was determined to place every possible obstacle in her way.

            "Don't worry…you'll do great," Squall told her as they climbed into the vehicle.  The door slammed shut as the vehicle sped out the garage door.  

One of the SeeDs accompanying the students began to speak.  "I'm going to give you a quick briefing on where we are going and why.  Once we get onto the ship, someone will explain what tasks have been assigned to each squad."  He continued, explaining the situation between Timber and Galbadia.  SeeD's mission was to help drive the Galbadian soldiers out of Timber, so that the town could regroup its forces in an attempt to gain independence.  He had barely finished his explanation when the door was thrown open.  "Hurry it up!" a voice called from outside.  "We depart in less than a minute!"

Inside the ship, another briefing session began.  This time, the squads were divided up, each receiving their own set of instructions.  "Junior Squad B…your assigned task is to serve as reinforcements for SeeD squad D, led by Commander Quistis Trepe.  You will only act if ordered to by Commander Trepe herself.  If and when the order is given, see to it that your squad follows directions, Miss Almasy.  Any orders you give are secondary to those given by Commander Trepe.  Is this all understood?"

"Yes sir." Tessa nodded.

"……" Squall gave his usual silent response, while Seifer amused himself with a close inspection of his gunblade.

"From this point on, you are in charge, Miss Almasy.  Make every second count."  The man crossed the room and exited, leaving Squall, Seifer and Tessa in an uncomfortable silence until the ship landed.

"So where do ya suppose that we'll find good ole Quisty and the crew?" Seifer asked as they stepped off the ship.

"If you had been paying attention, Seifer…" Tessa sighed with impatience.  "…you would have seen that he pointed out _Commander Trepe's_ alleged location.  She shouldn't have strayed too far from that point."

"Don't talk to me like that, Tess…" Seifer narrowed his eyes as he glared at his twin.  "You've never talked to me like that, don't dare start now." 

"Stop making this any harder for me than you need to, Seif," she continued as the three of them started towards their assigned location.  "I know that you're still completely against me passing this thing and becoming a SeeD.  So stop it, or I'll order you to go back to the ship." 

She and Seifer stopped walking, glaring at one another.  Squall stopped a little distance from them, not desiring to get involved in any power struggle the two of them were having.  He understood the biggest part of the problem perfectly: Tessa had been given leadership; Seifer couldn't stand the thought of having to take orders from his "little" sister.  A smirk crossed Seifer's lips as he shook his head.  "Tch." He turned and began walking on ahead without another word.  He was quickly out of sight.

"Don't worry about him, just keep going.  Worry about yourself," Squall said, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her a small push forward.  Tessa started to run in the direction Seifer had disappeared in, Squall following soon after.  They rounded a corner just in time to see Seifer finishing off two Galbadian soldiers.

"Alright, Seifer, Squall…Commander Trepe should be just over this hill.  You two wait here and I'll go on ahead and inform her that we're here.  I'll be right back." Seifer looked as though he was going to protest, but a mutual glare from both Tessa and Squall made him hesitate long enough for Tessa to turn around and head over the hill.  "Commander Trepe," Tessa saluted formally, although she couldn't help thinking about how weird it felt, since she had known Quistis for so long.  "I am here to report that Junior Squad B has arrived.  My squad is stationed just over that hill, prepared to help if our aide is needed.  Just give your orders and I will return with them."

"For now, tell your Squad to stay put.  Reinforcements aren't necessary right now, but stay close by for a change of orders," Quistis replied.  "Return to your squad." Quistis gave her a quick salute and Tessa headed back towards the hill.  

The next thing she knew, she was lying in a ditch.

Tessa groaned in pain.  Where had that explosion come from?  She opened her eyes and sat up.  A pair of brown eyes almost as large as her own were staring back at her.  "Are you alright?  You're with Balamb Garden's SeeD forces, aren't you?"    

"I'm fine.  Just hit the ground a bit hard, is all…" Tessa stood up and brushed herself off, eyeing the stranger cautiously.  The girl looked about her own age.  She had ivory colored skin and ebony hair, similar to Tessa's.  "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm part of Timber's resistance, the Forest Owls," she replied as she stood up and smoothed out the tails of her light blue jacket.  "And I'm in this ditch because some Galbadian soldiers attacked me.  Some guy in a trench coat came running up and practically threw me into the ditch to get me out of the way."  _Seifer._  

"My brother.  I hope that he didn't hurt you." She stood up and climbed out of the ditch.

"No."

"I have to get back to my squad.  You're probably safest staying here until it's over…" Tessa glanced back at the girl, but she was already gone.  Had she just imagined that girl?  Tessa shook her head.  "No time to waste thinking about this kind of stuff…" She ran back up and over the hill.  On the other side she saw Squall sitting down, leaning against a rock, but Seifer was nowhere in sight.  "Squall?  Where did he go?"

Squall shook his head.  "Took off running when he heard the explosion.  Went to go find you, I'm guessing." The look on Tessa's face showed that she was confused and upset by what appeared to be Squall's indifference for her well-being.  "I knew that you'd be okay."

"How could you be so sure?"

Squall stood up and approached her.  "Because…I can feel your presence when you're near me." Tessa's heart leapt up into her throat as she heard him echo her own words and mean them…truly mean them.  She could tell by the sound of his voice.  

"Let's go find Seifer." Squall nodded.  "He headed that way," he replied, pointing the way as the two of them broke into a run.  All around them were the sounds of a horrible war being waged.  And it was obvious that Timber was losing.  SeeD wouldn't be there much longer; an order to evacuate was probably making its rounds at that very moment.  Tessa hadn't even thought to look back and see if Quistis and her comrades were still at their assigned point as she had climbed out of that ditch.  What would become of the girl in blue if Timber lost?

"Tessa!" She felt an arm quickly grab hold of her firmly, stopping her.  "You're not watching where you're going!" She blinked and realized that in searching for her brother, they had come to a steep cliff.  Nearby, a Galbadian soldier fought with a young man in a gray trench coat.  Tessa breathed a small sigh of relief to see her brother. _Seif…_

            Within a few seconds, the soldier lay dead on the ground and Seifer approached them.  "Thank God you're alright, Tess!" he threw his arms around his sister.  "Heard that explosion and it came from the direction you had just disappeared…" He released her and glared coldly at Squall.  "And you just sat there, like an idiot, not even caring!" 

            Seifer rushed at Squall and a gunshot rang out.  Squall's eyes widened with fear and pain as he heard Tessa's scream.  Seifer stood still for a moment, not immediately comprehending what had just happened.  _No.  Not this.  Not now._  Tessa's eyes were full of fear as she stared back at Squall, clutching his hand for dear life.

            They had been ambushed by a group of Galbadian soldiers.  Caught completely off-guard.  The first bullet had been directed at Tessa, and had caught her in the arm, knocking her off balance.  She had been standing close to the edge and the force of the bullet had been just enough to throw her off the cliff.  She now hung by one lifeline.  The only lifeline that she had ever truly had.  _Squall._

            Seifer, coming back to his senses, rushed the soldiers in a mad rage.  Those few soldiers were no match for an angered Seifer, and he easily held them back.

            "Squall, I'm slipping…" 

            "Give me your other hand."

            "I can't, it hurts too much…I can barely move it…" she cried out in pain as she tried.  He was losing his grip on her.  He couldn't lose her.  _Not now._  "I'm too heavy for you to pull me up like this.  You're losing your hold.  I'm going to end up pulling you down too…"

            "I don't care, Tessa.  Help me out as much as you can.  You have to give me your other hand…then I can pull you up easily."

            "Squall…I'm scared…" she slowly tried to move her injured arm.  "I'm scared…but it's my fault…"

            "It's not.  Dammit, Tessa! Give me your hand!"

            "I fought it too hard.  It's my fault…" she raised her injured arm slightly above her head.  Squall made a grab for her outstretched hand. 

            But it was too late.

            Squall's glove slipped off and Tessa lost her grasp.  He watched in horror as Tessa fell, her body hitting against a small ledge on the way down.  "NOOOOOOOOOO!  TESSA!"  Upon hearing Squall cry out, Seifer dealt a hard blow to the remaining soldier and dashed to the side of the cliff.  

            "NO!  What the Hell happened!?  You let her fall?!  TESS!"

            As she fell, she didn't scream, she felt no fear.  It was almost as though the sensation of falling completely cleared and unblocked her mind.  She began to remember.  Everything.  She remembered her childhood clearly as it flashed before her.  She felt her body slam into the water, and then everything went black.

~***~Present~***~

            "No!  That can't be how it ends!" The strong, heartfelt protest brought a smile to her face.  "There has to be something more!" They stopped in front of the door leading to the observation deck.

            "Why can't that be the end?  You know Squall.  You know that Tessa isn't here.  For all you know, I might have even made this whole story up…" She frowned as she saw the disapproval written on her friend's face.  She sighed.  "There's a little more that I've heard of the story, but who knows if it's any more accurate than the rest of my story…"

            "Please tell me before you go."

            "Alright.  Seifer of course placed some of the blame for Tessa's death on Squall.  He was convinced that if he had been the one who had rushed to the edge and caught hold of her, he would have been able to save her.  Squall and Seifer barely ever saw eye to eye on anything other than Tessa, and now that she was gone, word had it that they argued much more frequently.  But they did agree on one point."

            "What was that?"

            "The place to set Tessa's memorial.  I've never seen it myself, but I've heard that it's near the little stream that she used to frequent so often.  The place that she had always gone to sort out her life and figure things out.  The place that she ended up sharing with Squall, and probably the only secret that she had ever thought she had kept from her brother," a smile crossed her lips.  "She had kept the place a secret from Seifer so that she had at least one place that she could call all her own, one thing that she didn't feel obligated to share.  And Seifer understood.  He had found out about her stream shortly after she had started making visits there, but never said a word, letting her think that it was her special secret.  Even when she started bringing Squall there, he left that as her 'sacred space,' so to speak.  So Tessa's memorial was placed there, under a tall oak tree.  I heard that Squall continued to visit the stream pretty frequently, going there for the same reasons Tessa used to go there.  But also because he could feel her presence there.  Like she had never left." 

            "I've never seen the stream that you've described…"

            "It's well-hidden.  A small clearing inside a forest.  I can almost picture how he must have been when it had first happened, what he must have been thinking.  'I was right…people leave.  I must have been fooling myself, delusional, to think that it would be any different with Tessa.  There are always those small reminders…and sometimes the great big ones…'" She looked up, as though suddenly realizing where she was and where she was supposed to be.  "Oh…I'm sorry."

            "For what?"

            "Well, I'm sorry that I shared a story with a sad ending…you must be disappointed…"

            "No.  It was a beautiful story.  I vaguely remember a girl like Tessa…and it helps to explain a lot about Squall."

            "I should be going now.  I hope that I haven't kept the Captain waiting long."

            A small smile spread across the face of the vibrant young girl who had been listening to the story.  "Don't worry about it.  I'm sure that he gave you plenty of notice ahead of time so that he wouldn't be kept waiting.  He has a lot on his mind right now…more than I had realized.  It was nice to meet you.  Thank you for your story, and I hope that we get to talk again…" she turned and left, her bright yellow outfit making her clearly visible until she turned the corner of the hall.

            Sighing, she turned and headed through the door.  Greeted with a cool breeze, she pulled her cloak around her for warmth.

            The view from this spot had always been breath taking, even before Garden had become mobile.  In Balamb, this view would have overlooked a beautiful mountain scene.  Here, the view was as picturesque as one could ever hope to see.  The sun was setting on the horizon, turning the sky multiple shades of pink, orange, purple and blue.  The clouds glowed.  "They really do have silver linings," she mused in a voice that was no more than a whisper.  A nearby island added to the serenity of the scene.  The entire image was reflected in the rippling water below.

            "Ahem." She stood up straight at the sudden noise.  

            "The SeeD Captain, I assume?" she said without turning around. 

            "I am.  You must be the student from Galbadia." She nodded, still entranced by the scenary and barely listening to him.  "First of all, I don't appreciate you harassing the faculty for something as unimportant as a request for a ride that's out of our way when we have so much on our hands as it is."

            "It's more important than you realize.  I didn't wish to reveal my reasons at all, for my own protection, but I see that you won't help me without knowing."

            "Second of all," he continued as though he hadn't heard her.  "I don't appreciate you coming aboard and dragging up stories."

            She hadn't been paying much attention to the Captain, but now she listened more carefully, though she still didn't turn around.  She knew that voice.  "Squall?"

            "Who the hell do you think that you are coming in and telling stories like that?"

            "It's not a story, and you know that," she whispered quietly.

            He sighed.  "You don't have any right to go talking about me."

            "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were the Captain that I've been trying to talk to for the past few hours.  Why have you been refusing to speak with me?  Especially if you didn't want me talking about her?"

            "Because I've had more important things to deal with than a stowaway student who doesn't know anything about tact and keeping her nose in her own business."

            She laughed harshly.  "Whatever…"

            "What do you want to go to Esthar for?  What's so direly important that you need to disrupt the course of an important mission to get there?"

            "Because, I must speak with the president."

            "Why?" His voice was growing more and more impatient.

            "Because, I'm a danger.  Esthar can provide me with the protection that I need."

            "Balamb Garden is full of highly trained mercenaries, you're safe here for now."

            "No, I'm not.  Garden can't protect me from this."

            "We don't have time to provide you with a taxi service.  Why didn't you just remain with Galbadia Garden?  All threats there have been taken care of, and I'm sure that they would have been able to see to it that you were safely delivered to Esthar."

            She bowed her head sullenly.  "Yes, I know this.  I…I was scared.  It was instinct, I suppose.  I ran to the only place that I have ever felt safe…"

            "But you just said yourself that Balamb Garden couldn't protect you.  So why do you feel safe here?"

            "I wasn't running to Balamb Garden," she corrected as she slowly turned and removed her cloak from her head.  Her ebony black hair fell out of the hood, cascading down her shoulders.  "I was running to you, Squall…" His eyes widened in surprise.  "You see…I wasn't telling _your_ story…I was telling _mine_…"

            "Tessa…" A number of emotions flashed through his eyes.  "But you…"

            She shook her head.  "No.  I quite obviously didn't.  I tried to return to Balamb, but the events of the past two years makes up a long story."

~***~The End~***~

Tessa's story to be continued…


End file.
